Firearms, more specifically, firearms utilizing a bolt-action are well known in the art. There are many benefits of using a bolt-action rifle over rifles using different loading and ejecting mechanisms. For example, certain semi-automatic and automatic firearms expend some of the energy from the charge of the ammunition to ejecting the spent shell and loading a new bullet into the chamber. This may affect muzzle velocity and therefore accuracy.
Additionally, bolt-action rifles permit a user to eject a spent cartridge and reload in a single, low-strain manual action, unlike pump-action firearms which require the operator to move the fore-end relative to the barrel, making them harder to use in situations where the user is laying down. However, one potential drawback to using a bolt-action firearm is the inability to load ammunition quickly at various angles without much overall body movement.